Stored-value cards and other transaction cards come in many forms. A gift card, for example, is a type of stored-value card that includes a pre-loaded or selectively loaded monetary value. In one example, a consumer buys a gift card having a specified value for presentation as a gift to another person. In another example, a consumer is offered a gift card as an incentive to make a purchase. A gift card, like other stored-value cards, can be “recharged” or “reloaded” at the direction of the bearer. The balance associated with the gift card declines as the gift card is used, encouraging repeat visits to the retailer or other provider issuing the gift card. Additionally, the gift card generally remains in the bearer's purse or wallet, serving as an advertisement or reminder to revisit the associated retailer. Gift cards and other transaction cards provide a number of advantages to both the consumer and the retailer